


Distraction

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [2]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, it's so soft guys honestly omg, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 75: Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently DoingTyler is up in the middle of the night cycle again. He's not been sleeping lately and you decide to do something about it.





	Distraction

I woke up in the middle of the night cycle yet again. Alone. Sighing, I slipped out of Tyler’s bed and made my way to the control room, already knowing he would be there. He was always there. 

The door hissed open and I blinked my sleepy eyes at the extra light as I shuffled inside. Tyler was hunched over his control panel, studying star maps on one display, the Eshraven on another, and taking notes on yet another. I’d only taken a step into the room and couldn’t actually see, but I knew. He’d done the same thing every night since Octavia.

“You’re up again.” I spoke softly, trying not to startle him. I knew from experience that he was so absorbed that he didn’t even register the sound of a door opening and closing. 

“I know.” He didn’t turn around but he did at least pause his work which was a good sign. I took a few steps over to him.

“Come back to bed? You need to sleep.” I finally reached him and he turned in his chair, hands coming up to hold my waist. He smiled wearily, further proving my point with his droopy gaze. “Come to bed.” I repeated softly, running a hand through his messy hair and caressing his cheek.

“I’ll be done in a couple of hours,” he leaned into my touch, eyes drifting shut as he pressed a kiss to my palm and absentmindedly slid his fingers beneath my (his) t-shirt to rub soothing circles on my waist. “Go back to sleep (Y/N), I’ll join you later.”

He smiled again and turned around, diving straight back into his research. I could leave and had before, he always did come back eventually, but I could see how exhausted he was, how it got worse every day, and I decided it was time to put an end to it. He needed the rest. Gentle persuasion and a good incentive was probably my best bet.

I stood behind him and draped my arms over his shoulders, tucking my face into the crook of his neck. I tilted my head, slowly pressing light, lingering kisses up his neck before working my way back down, my lips more insistent this time. I saw his fingers pause their movements and flex a little. Clearly my plan was starting to work. I smiled against his skin, continuing my path along his shoulder while I let my fingers trace little patterns on his chest.

The lights of the holographic displays shut off and Tyler turned his head towards me, his hand reaching up to my cheek and bringing my lips to his. It was tender and soft, I could feel his sleepiness in the slow movements of his lips in those few moments before it ended.

“Come back to bed,” I whispered against his lips and this time he didn’t protest.


End file.
